The invention relates to a device for the continuous monitoring of the condition of an uninterrupted series of identical, light-reflecting objects which move past a predetermined point one after the other, at a definite frequency, in particular the needle heads on a circular knitting machine.
A device of this kind is of particular importance on a circular knitting machine because if a needle head bends or breaks and the machine continues to run, it can result in at least a substantial portion of the material produced to be regarded as seconds or even rejected.
THE OBJECT OF THE INVENTION THEREFORE CONSISTS IN PROVIDING A COMPACT DEVICE OF THE TYPE DESCRIBED ABOVE WHICH CAN BE PRODUCED ECONOMICALLY AND IS RELIABLE IN OPERATION, BY MEANS OF WHICH IT IS POSSIBLE, IF A NEEDLE BENDS OR BREAKS, TO SET OFF AT ONCE AN ALARM SIGNAL WHICH CAN BE UTILIZED, FOR EXAMPLE, TO STOP THE CIRCULAR KNITTING MACHINE IMMEDIATELY. Although the preferred field of application for the device according to the invention is with circular knitting machines, the device can, however, be used anywhere where similar problems arise.